With the development of the computer industry, the size of the chip sets used in computers is getting smaller, but the heat generated by a chip set is increasing. In order to dissipate the dense heat from the system and keep the chip set working at a normal temperature, a thermal conducting plate is set upon the chip set and connected to a heat sink module for prolonging the life of the chip set.
The above-mentioned chip set is set on the circuit board and the thermal conducting plate is set on the top of the chip set. In addition, a heat sink clip is needed for clipping a thermal conducting plate to a chip set of the circuit board tightly, and the heat generated by the chip set will be passed to the thermal conducting plate and the heat sink module.
Nevertheless, operating with prior art heat sink clips is laborious and inconvenient because the heat sink clips must be pressed tightly to clip the thermal conducting plate tightly and no gap is reserved for latching the heat sink clips.